


Not Too Late

by BlueLotus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Owen Savage pulled the trigger when Spencer tried to talk him down (Ep. Elephant's Memory)? This is my take. And how it brought two men together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> My first Criminal Minds slash fic :) Many Thanks to my lovely friend and beta, Ann!

"Reid, what are you doing?" SSA Aaron Hotchner asked when he saw SSA Spencer Reid take off his Kevlar vest, even though he already suspected the answer. Aaron knew the case has gotten to Spencer, and that he identified with the UNSUB, Owen Savage. In fact, the BAU team had all had a small insight into what life as a kid was really like for the young FBI agent... and Aaron's heart ached for him.

"He's gonna force us to kill him." Spencer looked at Aaron, desolation clouding his eyes. "You don't need me."

"Meet me at the station," Aaron nodded, and then watched him leave with a heavy heart. There was nothing he could do right now for Spencer, just end the case, and they parted ways. After arriving at the cemetery though, the realisation that Savage wasn't actually headed there became very clear very fast to the team.

"Reid knew," Aaron muttered to his team after Prentiss phoned and confirmed what he'd already feared; Savage was on his way to the station. What the hell was Reid thinking? Aaron frowned hard and grit his teeth, he should have seen this coming, should have known Spencer would try and 'save' Savage. The Unit Chief blew out a harsh breath and rushed out of the cemetery, the team on his heels, jumping into the SUV's and with sirens blaring they floored it back to the station... Aaron just hoped and prayed they were not too late.

The scene they arrived at made Aaron's blood run cold. Spencer was facing off with the UNSUB, unarmed and without his vest. The Unit Chief could hear him frantically trying to talk the young man down...

"Owen, I don't have a gun. My name is Spencer, I'm with the FBI, and I'm here to help you." God, even from his safe place perched behind the door of the SUV Aaron could hear the desperation in the young agent's voice.

"Yeah? I need you to stay back!" The UNSUB's voice bit over Spencer's, and as Aaron looked at him, he saw that Savage's eyes had become hard and wild, and he knew that it wasn't going to end well.

"I know the only reason you joined the team was for your father. I know that he blamed you for what happened," Spencer's pleading carried on. Aaron saw him glance over his shoulder at them, and then move to directly block any shot that they have. Damn him!

"Stay back! Right where you are!" Savage hissed. Spencer swallowed and licked at his dry lips.

"I also know the only reason you killed Rod Norris and Kyle Borden was to protect Jordan. I know the harder you tried, the worse it got, and it felt like everybody just stood there watching you suffer. Not a single person even tried to help."

"They didn't. They didn't," the UNSUB growled menacingly.

Spencer glanced over his shoulder again, and Aaron saw in his expression that he knew the situation was becoming more dangerous... more hopeless. Savage was showing no sign of backing down, showing no sign that he was even listening to the agent!

"What's he doing?" Rossi gasped when Reid moved again.

"He's blocking our shot," Aaron hissed. He looked over at Prentiss and saw her hidden half behind the wall at the entrance of the station. She frowned hard and shook her head. She didn't have a shot either. Shit!

"Believe me when I say I know... I know exactly how that feels. But you know what? You don't have to die." Spencer's whole body radiated anguish as he continued to plead with Savage.

"No. No, I'm already dead!"

"No. No, you're not dead. If you die, you're gonna leave Jordan just like your mother left you. I know you don't want that!"

"Do you?" Aaron saw Savage's dark eyes narrow and his guts turned over. "Ok. You bring her to me, all right? You bring her outside."

No, no, the team silently urged Spencer, MOVE! He wasn't going to back down!

Why couldn't Spencer see that?

"I can't bring her outside, Owen, but if you put the gun down, I swear to god, I'll take you to her. I promise nobody will hurt you. You'll say good-bye to her, and you'll give her the necklace. Alright? So, what do you say? Let's put the gun down. Let's go inside," Spencer tried one last ditch attempt to calm the UNSUB.

And Owen Savage turned the shot gun on the agent.

"NO!" Aaron cried out. "Move, Reid!"

"Drop your weapon!"

"No, don't shoot!"

The cacophony of shouts from the team filled the air and Reid spun round to look right at the Unit Chief, his eyes instantly filling with defeat and regret, and Aaron's heart seized painfully when he saw the young man mouth the silent words, "I'm sorry." Oh, Spencer. No...

"YOU LIE!" Savage screamed as Spencer's body jolted violently. A sickening thud of flesh against concrete sounded in the sudden stunned silence as Spencer fell forward unmoving, immediately followed by a chorus of gunfire.

And Owen Savage was taken down. Dead.

Aaron wasted no time, holstered his Glock, and raced over to his fallen agent. Spencer was face down on the road, his sweater soaked through with blood and he was deathly still...

"Reid?" Aaron called frantically trying to find a pulse. His shaking fingers slipped through the sticky blood but he felt the erratic flutter of a heart beat. The young man was still alive!

"Ambulance is on the way," Rossi said as he knelt down. "Hotch?"

"He's alive," Aaron gasped, his breath catching painfully in his throat. Rossi gripped his arm and their eyes met.

The older agent knew that there was a connection between Hotch and the kid, he'd witnessed the small glances and fleeting smiles, and the way Aaron treated the young man sometimes was _almost_ like a lover - small soft touches and fond looks, but although Rossi knew that they weren't in a relationship, he could see that Aaron loved Spencer. They loved each other. Apparently, they just didn't realise it.

And when Aaron looked up at him, Rossi saw the raw emotional shock of realisation and then fear in his eyes... The fear that he might now lose Spencer... that Aaron might lose him before he even had the chance to tell him...

"Hotch, he knows," Rossi reassured him.

Aaron's mouth move but no sound came out. His mind refused to address how Rossi knew that, but he hoped to God that the man was right. He hoped to God that Spencer would be okay, too.

The moment was interrupted when Prentiss and Morgan thrust towels into Aaron's hands and he immediately applied a gentle pressure on Spencer's wound. He had no idea how bad it was, just that he had to stop him losing any more blood.

"Oh, God," JJ's gasp pulled Aaron's attention away from the bloody mess and he finally looked up. The team was there and he had to be the chief.

"Morgan, get the Sheriff and maintain the crime scene," he said in his best command voice. He looked over at the bullet riddled body of the UNSUB and a cold shiver passed through him. "JJ, make sure Jordan stays in the station... tell her... Tell her..."

"It's okay, Hotch," JJ nodded and went back inside. Aaron knew she understood what he meant. Jordan needed to be told, but gently.

Prentiss urged Aaron to change the blood soaked towels and he did so automatically. "Where's that ambulance?"

Spencer still hadn't regained consciousness, and Aaron couldn't help but think that was a blessing, but it didn't stop him from being worried to hell, and he kept glancing up at Prentiss, who had her fingers pressed against Spencer's neck, just to make sure that he was still with them... still fighting.

The sirens of the ambulance screamed loudly as it approached and within a few minutes, two EMT's had taken over, leaving Aaron standing idle, covered in Spencer's blood. All he could do was stare helplessly as they worked to keep the young agent alive.

A firm but gentle grip on Aaron's shoulder grounded him, when he felt his self control begin to slip... Oh god, there was so much blood.

"Aaron," Rossi said quietly. Aaron could hear the anxiety in his voice. "C'mon."

But Aaron couldn't leave Spencer and stood his ground. "No," he whispered, his hands curling into fists as he fought to regain his composure.

After bandages where applied to his back, Spencer was placed carefully on a spinal board and the EMT fitted a spinal collar before securing their patient onto the gurney. Tubes and wires tangled everywhere, but the bleep of the heart monitor kept Aaron hoping. He followed the EMT's into the ambulance.

"Secure the scene and follow us," the Unit Chief said to Rossi and Prentiss. "I'm going with Reid."

~

Spencer woke up in the ambulance and the machines attached to him all whined in alarm. Aaron leaned forward into the young man's line of vision and tucked a stray lock of his hair behind his ear.

"Hey, Spencer," he said softly to the panicked man. "It's okay, you're going to be okay."

Spencer's wide frightened eyes quickly found Aaron's dark ones and he blinked.

"H-hotch?" he croaked behind his oxygen mask, wincing and stiffening in when another stab of pain racked his body. "Ahhggnn...g-god..."

Aaron looked anxiously at the EMT; a young woman, when Spencer screwed his eyes shut and gasped. He watched as the content of a syringe was deftly injected into the IV tube and the young agent's body slumped slightly.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked when Spencer whimpered.

"He's lost a lot of blood," the EMT said quickly. "The close range shot blast looks mostly surface, but we'll know better when we get to the ER." She looked at Aaron grimly. "Its shock we have to worry about right now. Keep talking to him, keep him with us."

The FBI agent swallowed hard and nodded. He could still lose Spencer. He looked down at the young stricken man and carefully placed his palm on the cool clammy cheek. Spencer's eyes opened drowsily.

"Stay with me, Spencer," Aaron said. "We're nearly there, and soon you'll be nice and warm tucked up in a comfy hospital bed."

Spencer blinked slowly and he mumbled something into the mask.

"What?" Aaron leaned in closer.

"S-said... cont... contradiction," Spencer slurred. "Hospital bed... Not com-comfy."

Aaron chuckled softly. "I see what you mean. Still, we're nearly there, and you're going to be alright, Spencer."

" 'm sorry... Hotch...didn't mean to... get shot," Spencer whispered with a pain filled sob.

A tight band squeezed Aaron's heart and he blinked back tears. "You know, I should fire you," he half smiled. He wasn't going to fire the young agent, but he had to keep Spencer awake for a little longer. "What were you thinking?"

Giving up trying to focus his eyes on his boss, Spencer closed them.

"Spencer, open your eyes," Aaron urged gently. "Come on; tell me what you were thinking."

"Was thinking... that would have been... the second time," Spencer murmured softly as he opened his heavy eyes again.

"Second time?" Aaron asked. Spencer nodded slowly.

"Second time... a kid died... in front of me."

The EMT glanced at Aaron hearing the admission. Aaron ignored her.

"You're keeping score, just like Owen," Aaron presumed with a grim realisation.

"It was... my turn to save... one," Spencer slurred and winced as a spike of pain radiated through his body. Aaron bit at his lips to stop his urge to scream at the driver to hurry the fuck up.

"Doesn't work like that, Spencer," he said trying to keep his voice calm. The young man looked up at him.

"It should."

Aaron closed his eyes and swallowed hard at the anguish in the softly spoken words. "I know it's painful when the person you identify with is the bad guy."

"Wh-what's that... make me?" Spencer breathed.

Smiling and shrugging, Aaron smoothed Spencer's hair from his face again. "Good at the job," he nodded. The young man stared at Aaron for a moment, and then his eyes slid shut. "Spencer?"

The EMT leaned forward and lifted the young agent's eye lids. "Agent Reid?"

A machine alarm sounded and Aaron startled as the young woman pushed him out of the way. "Sorry, sir," she apologised quickly and immediately moved to sit by Spencer's head in the small ambulance. Aaron watched as she tried in vain to wake the young man.

"He's going into shock," she said and replaced the oxygen mask with another and started to squeeze air into the young man's lungs manually.

"Here, sir, can you do this?" the woman asked Aaron motioning to the Ambu-bag. Aaron nodded and they changed places. The agent rhythmically squeezed the bag and watched grimly as more drugs were injected into Spencer's IV line.

~

The cold hard plastic of the hospital waiting room chairs forced Aaron to get up yet again. After the ambulance had arrived at the hospital, Spencer was hurriedly wheeled away while the young female EMT reeled off medical information on the patient to the waiting trauma team. Aaron followed as far as he could until a nurse stopped him at the trauma room with an apologetic shake of her head.

His coffee, now cold, tasted bitter and Aaron sighed.

"Hotch?" Morgan shouted from the doorway as the team filed in. "Any news?"

"No. He's, ah... They're still trying to stabilise him," Aaron said worriedly. A nurse had been out to update the senior agent not long ago.

"Damn," murmured Morgan as he sat down with Garcia.

Rossi stood and looked at Aaron. "He'll pull through," he said quietly. Aaron nodded.

The team was drinking lukewarm coffee refills when the trauma unit doors finally opened and Spencer was wheeled out. A respiratory tube was now in situ as well as wires and tubes snaking out attached to machines and life giving fluids. Aaron's throat closed when he saw how pale and still his young friend was.

A doctor approached them. "Agent Spencer Reid?" he asked. A chorus of 'yes' answered him. "I'm Doctor Nolan. Well, we got him stable, but I won't lie to you... It was touch and go for a while." The trauma unit doctor waited until that sank in. "The damage to Agent Reid's back, at first glance, looks extensive. He was shot with a shot gun?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes, close range."

"Fortunately, it looks like the shot gun shell exploded before it hit him," Nolan said. "The trauma to his back is mostly superficial... contusions and small open wounds, and he's lost a lot of blood, but some of the shell fragments are dangerously close to his spine and we're concerned about spinal injury and infection. We're taking him to surgery to remove the fragments right now."

"He um... in the ambulance," Aaron added as the information about Spencer's condition sank in. "He went into shock."

Doctor Nolan nodded. "Yes, I know, but we stabilised him," he repeated reassuringly. "He's a strong young man. I'll let you know how the surgery went as soon as I can."

Quickly glancing at his team, Aaron stopped the man from leaving. "I need to talk to you," he said in a low voice.

The team watched as Aaron and the doctor left.

"God, I hate this," Morgan growled. He sat heavily onto one of the chairs and blew out a breath. Garcia sat next to him and hooked an arm through his.

Once they were alone, Aaron slowed to a stop, Doctor Nolan waiting for an explanation.

"Agent Reid has a problem with narcotics," he revealed quietly. The doctor's eyes widened.

"Is he still using?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, not for around ten months now. Agent Reid was kidnapped and forcefully addicted to Dilaudid," he added seriously when the wide eyes turned judgmental. "This information is confidential and won't be repeated or copied into his notes. I trust that won't be a problem?"

"Agent Hotchner-"

"I'm only informing you of this because I feel every bit of information is beneficial to the recovery of my agent."

The trauma unit doctor frowned, but then nodded tightly. "Alright, Agent Hotchner. I'll take that under advisement." His eyes glanced towards the waiting area where the FBI team were. "I take it they don't know?"

"They know; they wouldn't be profilers if they didn't." Aaron looked hard at the doctor. "Reid privately worked hard to get clean from an addiction that wasn't his fault. As far as I'm concerned, that's good enough for me and the team."

"He didn't get help?" the doctor asked, now feeling a quiet sympathy and respect for the young agent.

"You have to understand that if Reid officially asked for our help, his job in the FBI would have been in question. We're his 'family', he couldn't and wouldn't jeopardise that," Aaron admitted feeling awkward because he was telling a stranger private things about Spencer.

Doctor Nolan considered and smiled. "Alright. Thank you for telling me, I'll keep that information confidential. I'll add; _allergy to opiates_ to his chart. Good enough?"

"Thank you," Aaron breathed in relief, and then watched the doctor hurry away.

Aaron stood alone in the corridor, looked down at his hands and winced; they were still stained with Spencer's blood. All of a sudden, his stomach rolled and he could taste bile...

Rossi blinked when he saw Aaron rush by them, quickly making a run to the washroom. He knew why... he saw the colour of the agents face, and he followed him.

"Rossi?" Prentiss said softly.

"It's okay, Hotch'll be okay," Rossi told them all with a half smile and a nod before he left them to find Aaron.

The flush of the toilet sounded as Rossi opened the door to the washroom, where he saw Aaron at the sink rinsing his mouth out.

"You alright?" the older agent asked. Aaron nodded numbly and carried on trying to scrub the dried blood off his hands. Rossi watched until Aaron's movements slowed to a dead stop and the water ran clear. He reached over and turned off the faucet and handed Aaron a paper towel.

Aaron stared at the mirror instead.

"Aaron?" Rossi urged softly. "Aaron-"

"There was so much blood," Aaron said quickly in a small voice. "I thought..." He looked at Rossi and gasped. God, he was losing it...

Rossi dropped the paper towel and curled his hand around Aaron's bicep. He could feel the agent shaking as he tried to hold himself together. Aaron closed his eyes and clenched his fists so tight; the skin on his knuckles went white.

Rossi waited silently.

"I... When he fell, I thought..." Aaron swallowed hard as his mind drifted back to the crime scene outside the police station. "God, Dave, I thought he was dead and... and I felt so cold inside." He opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "I love him, Dave, and I thought I'd lost him before I could... tell him."

The raw emotion hit Rossi and he pulled Aaron into a hug. Aaron went willingly.

"Spencer is strong, Aaron," Rossi murmured. "And... he knows. He knows."

Aaron let out a sob before he composed himself and stood up again. Rossi looked hard at the agent and watched as the man carefully schooled his emotions and the mask of the Unit Chief fell back into place.

But behind the mask, Rossi could still see the fear.

Rossi knew that Aaron loved Spencer, being a profiler meant that he saw the little things that other people didn't, and he knew that the feelings were reciprocated. What puzzled him was why neither man had acted on those feelings. Actually, it frustrated the hell out of him. He knew Aaron and Spencer would be good for each other.

And it took one of them to nearly die to make them realise this? Rossi sighed silently.

Some profilers were just too stubborn for their own good.

Aaron approached the door and stopped. "Thank you, Dave," he said quietly. Rossi nodded.

~

It was well into the night when a surgeon appeared before them. JJ and Emily were murmuring quietly with each other, and Morgan and Garcia were playing a game on her cell phone, but neither was smiling. Rossi had disappeared with an apology when his cell phone jingled loudly in the quiet, and Aaron stood staring at nothing. The sudden appearance of the man in OR scrubs had the team up and waiting anxiously for the news about their youngest member.

"Agent Hotchner?" the surgeon said, his Texan accent subtle, but there.

"Yes," Aaron stepped forward.

The surgeon then smiled and the team let out a subconscious sigh of relief. "I'm Doctor Lamb, and I performed the surgery on Spencer Reid. You'll be relieved to know that the surgery went well, and Spencer is recovery. None of the fragments damaged his spinal cord, and we removed them all with no complications. He's a very lucky young man."

"Oh, thank God," Prentiss breathed. The team nodded.

"When can we see him?" Morgan asked when Aaron didn't.

"In a little while," Doctor Lamb said. "I'll send someone down to fetch you when we have him comfortable in his room."

"Thanks, doc," Morgan said.

"Any time. I have to get back, but I'll see you soon, when Agent Reid is settled," the man nodded and then left.

Aaron watched him go and swallowed hard. Spencer was going to be alright. He felt the sting of hot tears behind his eyes and blinked rapidly.

"Um, I'm going to find Rossi," he said quickly, and ducked his head and left.

Rossi was outside still talking on his phone when he saw Aaron approach him. His eyes widened and he ended the call.

"Aaron?"

"Surgery went well," Aaron smiled. "Spencer is going to be okay."

"That's great news!" Rossi grinned and blew out a heavy breath. "Can we see him yet?"

"No," Aaron shook his head. "Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, the ER doc was right. Savage's shotgun backfired and the shell exploded before it hit Reid. There're powder burns all over his hands and clothes," Rossi explained. "Reid's damned lucky it did."

God, if Spencer had been hit by the shell full force, he'd be dead, or paralysed! That hit Aaron hard and he gasped.

"Come on, Aaron, let's go see Reid," Rossi guided the agent back into the hospital.

~

The room was quiet except for the steady bleep of a heart monitor and the gentle hiss of oxygen being fed to the frail looking man propped up on his side on the bed. Wires sneaked out from beneath the hospital gown, and tubes fed much needed fluids and medicine via two IV's. The nasal cannula looked awkward under Spencer's nose squashed against the pillow.

"Hello," Doctor Lamb said from the side of Spencer's bed. He readjusted the IV in the young man's left hand. "He's sleeping now. I've reduced the amount of sedation but he'll be on the pain medication and antibiotics for a while yet."

"How is he?" Aaron asked, his eyes never leaving the pale face of his friend.

"He'll be in pain for a bit, but he's going to make a full recovery, Agent Hotchner," the doctor smiled. "We've had him propped on his side to relieve the pressure on his back, but in a couple of days, the swelling and bruising should have gone down and he'll be able to rest more comfortably."

The team gathered around the bed as the doctor asked if anyone had any questions. Rossi watched Aaron closely and saw that he was fighting to hold on to his composure. He turned to the doctor.

"How soon can he go home," Rossi asked. Aaron cocked his head waiting anxiously for the answer.

"A few days provided there's no sign of infection," the man answered. "I understand you're all from Quantico, Virginia, so I can have him transferred if you prefer."

"No, that won't be necessary, Doctor Lamb," Aaron said. He looked up at his team. "I'll stay here in West Bune and bring him home."

"Hotch-"

"Morgan, wrap up the case and take the team home," Aaron interrupted him. "Please, you guys need a break. Take a few days, too. I'll square it with Strauss."

Rossi stopped Morgan objecting again. "Hotch is right. We'll clean up here and head back. And _I'll_ square it with Strauss." He turned to Aaron and, even though he already knew the answer, asked him; "You'll be okay?"

Aaron nodded and offered a small grateful smile.

The team stayed for little while longer, but Spencer never regained consciousness. They left after leaving very detailed instructions - courtesy of Garcia - to contact them as soon as the young agent woke up, and then Aaron was finally alone with Spencer.

He sighed and carefully linked his fingers with the pale, cool ones on the bed. "I'm so sorry, Spencer," he murmured softly. "I'm so sorry you got hurt. I... I..." He blew out a breath and stared at their entwined hands. "When you... When you were shot, my heart nearly stopped, and I knew right then that... God, this is hard."

He looked up at the sleeping face of his friend and smiled. He loved this man, he really did. "I love you, Spencer. Please be okay and wake up so I can tell you properly."

~

Early morning observations by Spencer's nurse woke Aaron and he stretched in his hard backed chair.

"You're gonna get yourself a cricked neck," the nurse whispered in her Texan drawl. Aaron sighed and nodded. He did have a sore neck.

"How is he?" he asked her after she'd taken Spencer's vitals.

"He's doin' fine, sir," she answered with a smile. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please, that would be good, thank you," Aaron smiled back. He looked down at Spencer and saw him still sleeping.

"Good morning, love," he whispered softly as he gently stroked back an errant lock of hair from Spencer's face. The young man twitched and frowned.

~

It felt like cotton wool had filled his mind and Spencer fought his way through. He could hear a muffled bleeping and faint voices and made his way to them, clawing his way back to consciousness.

Light burned the back of his retinas when he opened his eyes and he slammed them tightly shut again, tears leaking their way down his temples.

The brightness was suddenly gone and Spencer opened his eyes again to see Aaron hovering over him.

"Hey there," Aaron smiled warmly.

"H-Hotch?" Spencer croaked and winced.

"Oh, wait..."

Cool wet ice melted blissfully on his lips and tongue and Spencer sighed as Aaron gently spooned another chip into his mouth.

"Better?" Aaron asked. Spencer nodded.

"Spencer?" That was a different voice and the young man moved his eyes to the source of the Texan accent. "I'm Doctor Lamb. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Um..."

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being a lot of pain, Spencer," Doctor Lamb said.

"Six?"

"Okay," the doctor smiled, jotted down something on his chart, and then handed it to the nurse with him. She nodded and left the room. "You had an epidural pain killer during your surgery," Lamb explained. "And that should take the edge off for a little while longer, but I've prescribed a relaxant to help you feel more comfortable."

The nurse returned then and smiled as she deftly plunged the contents of a syringe into the IV line. Spencer just watched silently and waited for the calming effects.

"You'll be just fine, Spencer," the doctor told him before leaving him alone with Aaron.

Spencer looked up at Aaron and blinked. "Will I?"

"Yes," Aaron nodded. "The shell exploded before it hit you. You're just really badly bruised."

The young man moved slightly and yelped as the skin pulled painfully on his back.

"Hey, stay still. I said 'badly bruised', remember!" Aaron admonished. "You'll be okay in a few days."

Spencer looked around the room and frowned in thought. "Are we still in West Bune?"

"Yes. I'm staying with you until you're discharged, and then I'll take you home," Aaron told him.

"The team?"

Checking his watch, Aaron nodded. "Back in Virginia by now. I sent them home to take a few days off. It's been quite a case, this one." And that was an understatement. Seeing Spencer shot and bloody would haunt the whole team for a long, long time.

"Okay," Spencer sighed. He looked at Aaron. "When can I go home?"

"Soon." Aaron lowered his eyes and Spencer frowned.

"Hotch-"

"I need to talk to you... Tell you something, Spencer," Aaron said.

Spencer blinked. "What is it?"

"Um, you're... special to me. I mean, when I watched Owen Savage shoot you, I thought... God, I thought you were dead and..." He shivered and swallowed hard. "Spencer, I... I love you."

Spencer stared at Aaron, the man who had just uttered those three little words to him. Aaron loved him. Aaron _loved_ him!

"Say something," Aaron said anxiously.

"I... I," Spencer tried, but whatever the nurse had injected into his IV was starting to work and his mind was spacing out. "Love?"

Aaron nodded and gently stroked Spencer's cheek. He watched as the young man blinked heavily and knew he was slowly losing the battle against the drugs.

"Tha's good, 'cause I love you, too," the young man slurred. "Not gonna fire me?"

Blinking at the question, Aaron smiled and shook his head. Spencer's drug addled mind obviously had forgotten their conversation in the ambulance. "I should, but no, Spence, I'm not going to fire you."

" S'good... s'good. Thankss," Spencer mumbled as his eyes closed. "Din wanna fire... sorry... no again do no..."

Aaron's brow creased as he tried to interpret Spencer's drowsy mumbling's; Spencer wouldn't do that again? Well, Aaron hoped not.

"Sweet dreams, love," he whispered softly and gently kissed the young man's hair.

~

Six days later, Spencer was dressed and waiting for his release papers. Aaron had disappeared from his room to try and find Spencer's doctor, which left the young man a few moments to think about what had happened in the last few days... specifically between himself and Aaron.

That first night, Spencer was sure he'd been dreaming when Aaron told him he loved him, until a few of days later when Aaron arrived with a purple plush toy alligator and a bag of his favourite treat; chocolate coated coffee beans...

 _"Meet Ali the alligator, Spencer," Aaron grinned as he handed the young man the soft toy. Spencer took it with a confused smile. The only person that ever bought him silly toys was Garcia, not his boss._

"Um, th-thank you," he said and looked at the toys huge blue plastic eyes and comic smile. His brows raised and he grinned. Silly or not, he'd treasure his alligator, a gift from Hotch!

"Oh, and ..." Aaron smiled and put a bag on his side table. Spencer looked at it and immediately recognised the store logo.

"Chocolate coffee beans?" he breathed. He loved chocolate coffee beans!

"Yep!" Aaron nodded and sat down on the bed carefully and smiled as it slowly registered that Spencer was sitting back against a pile of propped up pillows. "How're you feeling?"

Spencer eyed his purple alligator again. "Better, now you're here," he admitted softly. "Back's still a little sore, but my doctor says it's healing nicely and there's no sign of any infection... which is good, I guess."

"It certainly is, Spence. That means you'll be able to come home soon," Aaron smiled and gently rubbed his palm against Spencer's blanket covered thigh. The young man stilled and stared at his leg.

"You okay, Spencer?" Aaron asked.

"Um..."

Aaron looked at his hand and stopped rubbing. He cocked his head and looked carefully at his young fiend. "Spencer, do you remember what we talked about the other night?"

Wide eyes lifted to meet Aaron's gaze.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Aaron asked again. Spencer just blinked and Aaron sighed. "I told you that I love you."

"I... I thought I dreamt that," Spencer whispered. "You... you really..."

"Yes, I really love you, baby," Aaron smiled. He leaned forward kissed the young man softly on his lips. "Really, truly, madly, deeply love you, Spencer Reid."

Tears filled Spencer's eyes and he blinked them away. God, it was true! He hadn't dreamt it. Aaron loved him! He put the toy on the bed and raised his hands, gently cradling Aaron's handsome face.

"I love you, too," he whispered. "I have for... so long..." He bit his lip and frowned. Aaron was married. "Um, what about H-Haley?"

"We're not together anymore," Aaron said quietly. "You know that."

"I... I know that, it's just-"

"Listen to me." Aaron took Spencer's hands and held them tight. "Haley and I... Our marriage ended a long time ago. She now has her life, and I want mine. I love you and I want you to be a part of it... If you want me?"

Spencer hitched a breath. "Yes," he breathed before pulling the older agent to him again.

They kissed slowly, teasing each other with gentle licks and smiles until Aaron wrapped a hand around the back of his soon-to-be lover's head and pulled him in tight. Spencer gasped at the sudden pressure and Aaron took his advantage and slid his tongue into the hot sweet wetness of Spencer's mouth.

A tentative hand found purchase on Aaron's shoulder, while the other unconsciously mimicked Aaron's as Spencer gave himself over to the passion of the kiss. He held the older agents head steady as his tongue sought out its mate and they deepened the sensual caress...

A sudden gasp and Spencer's body stiffened. Aaron pulled away fast. "Spencer? You okay?" he asked quickly, frowning as the colour leeched from the young man's face.

"Yeah, just moved too... fast. My... back..." Spencer clipped through tight breaths. Aaron steadied the young man and gently helped him to sit back.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Aaron said, his face full of worry. "I didn't-"

"Aaron, s'okay, really. Just gimme a minute," Spencer interrupted. He blew out a long breath and his breathing settled again. He watched as the older agent stood. "Where are you going?"

"To find your doctor," Aaron answered anxiously. He berated himself internally... the man was still recovering from a potentially fatal gunshot wound and he was taking advantage of him!

"I'm fine, Aaron, I promise," Spencer said. He didn't want a doctor. All the doctor would do was pump him full of mind numbing - non narcotic, thanks to Aaron - drugs again, and he wanted to talk to Aaron... needed to talk to him. "Please. Sit back down."

Aaron hesitated for a moment, carefully assessing the man in the bed, before he returned to Spencer's side. The young man immediately took Aaron's hand and brushed his lips across the knuckles.

"I know what you're thinking," Spencer said after a moment. Aaron's brow rose.

"You do?"

"And you're wrong... well, partly wrong, anyway."

Aaron looked at Spencer and narrowed his eyes. "Okay, what am I thinking?"

Holding onto Aaron's hand, Spencer told him. "You didn't take advantage of me just because I'm here, in hospital. I know I'm injured and in some degree of pain, but... Aaron... Look to me," he tugged lightly on the hand when Aaron's troubled gaze fell. "I wanted it, too. So, it's really my fault for not knowing my limitations..."

Aaron shook his head, looked up and smiled. "You never cease to amaze me," he murmured. "But, I still should've waited and for that I'm sorry. I'm not sorry I kissed you, though."

Spencer grinned. "Yeah, me neither."

The following few days, Aaron had held off on the touchy-feely stuff after explaining that he was having trouble being able to control himself. At first Spencer had frowned - Aaron Hotchner, 'Mr Control' himself - until Aaron had gently guided Spencer's hand to his crotch. The young man gasped and his eyes widened when he felt the impressive erection there. "This is what you do to me, baby," Aaron had whispered.

Spencer smiled to himself as he waited for Aaron to return. The older man had spent the days of his hospital confinement telling him what he wanted to do with the young man as soon as he got him home... and now Spencer was _very_ ready to get out of there!

"Here we are," Doctor Lamb's subtle Texan drawl called out as he entered to room. Spencer looked up. "So, here's a list of do's and don'ts... has the physiotherapist been in to see you, Doctor Reid?"

"Yes."

"Good." He put a paper bag on the bed. "Take the medication on time and don't miss any dosages."

Spencer eyed the contents and frowned. He pulled out a bottle of extra strength pain killers - the ones that sent him loopy. "Umm..."

"Including that one, too," the doctor said. "Pain relief is important in any recovery."

Aaron hid his grin as Spencer put the bottle back in the bag and pouted like a child. He coughed slightly as the doctor turned to him.

"I see here in the notes that Doctor Reid is being released into your care, Agent Hotchner?" Aaron nodded. "Good. He needs a dressing changing over the next couple of days; there are supplies and instructions in the bag, and," the doctor added quietly, "Make sure he takes his meds."

"No problem."

After scribbling his name at the bottom of the papers, he handed them to Spencer. "Okay, you're ready to go. Just remember to take it easy and go to the appointment we've set up with your physician in Quantico, Doctor Reid."

Spencer gingerly shuffled off the bed and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you, Doctor Lamb."

"You're welcome. Now, I believe your chariot a-waits," Lamb smiled at the look Spencer gave the wheelchair that Aaron was holding.

"Really?" Spencer _almost_ whined.

"Really," the doctor and Aaron chimed together. Spencer sighed and sat down; allowing Aaron to fix his foot rests before placing his go-bag and meds on his knee.

"Ready to go?" Aaron asked. Spencer looked up and nodded.

"Y'all have a safe journey home," Doctor Lamb said as he watched the FBI agents disappear down the corridor.

~

"Why are we here?" Spencer asked as he sat down slowly onto the motel bed. He ran his hand over the soft quilt and smiled. It was nice to feel the softness again instead of the starchy sheets of a hospital bed. He'd taken his meds - including the loopy one when Aaron insisted after the car ride left Spencer with lines of pain around his eyes, and was now feeling the effects.

"Because it's late and you need a bed and rest," Aaron answered. He sat down next to him and turned Spencer's face to his own. "And because I want to do this..."

Spencer closed his eyes and sighed happily into the kiss. "I love you, Aaron."

"And, I love you, too," Aaron whispered softly. He stroked his knuckles across Spencer's cheek and smiled. "Will you sleep with me, tonight?"

Spencer blinked slowly and looked around the room. There was only one bed. "There's only one bed," he pointed out needlessly. Aaron chuckled. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Aaron said. "Just... you're cute when you're a little stoned."

Beaming a huge smile at Aaron, Spencer nodded. "Yes."

"Um, yes, you're stoned...or...?"

"Yes, I'll sleep with you, Aaron," Spencer answered. Aaron kissed him again.

"Thank you." He leaned over, grabbed the bag of medical supplies and jiggled them in front of Spencer. "But first... we have to change your dressing."

Aaron helped Spencer out of his shirt and pants before the young man stretched out on his front on the bed, sighing happily when Aaron ran his fingers through his tousled locks and tucked them behind an ear.

"You okay?" Aaron asked quietly. Spencer nodded. "Alright, I'll try to be gentle..."

Spencer's back was a mess. Purples, blacks, shades of yellow and angry reds... He was one big bruise. The dressing was central over his spine, and although the surgeon had said Spencer's spine hadn't been damaged, Aaron stomach stilled clenched painfully at the sight.

Small healing scars littered the bruised skin, but when Aaron removed the dressing, his eyes filled with tears and he sucked in a breath. An angry three inches of jagged stitches stared back at him, and the agent was suddenly transported back to that day in front of the West Bune police station...

"Oh, Spencer," he breathed distraught. Spencer looked up and swallowed. Aaron had tears falling unnoticed down his cheeks.

"Aaron?" his breath catching awkwardly.

Aaron mentally chastised himself when he saw the anxious look in Spencer's eyes. "No, it's okay, baby," he said and forced out a smile. "Just... this is the first time I've seen your back since... and... I love you, and it upsets me to see you like this..."

"Sorry," Spencer murmured and tried to turn over. He didn't want Aaron to be upset, he loved him too much to upset him.

"What are you doing?" Aaron stopped the young man from turning over. He rolled his eyes at the confused look. "Spencer, understand that you mean a lot to me, and it hurts me, too, when you get hurt," He put his hand over his heart, "Right here. But I'll always be there to take care of you. Now, stay still while I change this dressing then we can go to bed."

The young man blinked but then nodded. His mind filled with jumbled emotions, which didn't help when the effects of the loopy pain pill scrambled them up further. All this was very new to him. He'd had exactly one girlfriend and two boyfriends before in his life, but love? No, he never loved them. As for sex - short, fast, and clumsy would be the terms he'd use to describe his sum total of experiences. Even at his age now, Spencer Reid would still class himself as a virgin as he'd never been 'all the way'.

But he'd done all the research, of course.

He loved Aaron with all his heart, and had done for a long time. The elder agent always seemed to be there for him, and that meant a lot to Spencer. Throughout his life, he'd never had that kind of 'family' sense until he joined the BAU - until he met Aaron Hotchner. He loved his mother dearly, and still wrote her every day, but her illness always meant that she'd never be a normal mom. He would always be proud to be her son, though.

Spencer sighed as he felt Aaron's warm hands on his back.... Sometimes he wondered if he was still dreaming...

"Hey, sleepy-head," Aaron called softly. "All done. Let's get you into bed."

"Hmm..." came the sleepy reply and Aaron smiled. He gently manoeuvred the young man under the covers with him and Spencer automatically moved to lay his head on Aaron's chest with a contented sigh. Aaron wrapped his arm around him and pressed a kiss into his hair.

"Good night, Spencer," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."

"Mmmmnight. Love you," Spencer breathed before falling asleep completely.

Aaron lay for a long time just listening to the young man breathing. Memories of that day and the images of Spencer's bruised and colourful back flooded his mind and he closed his eyes tightly. He felt Spencer stir and mumble and looked down to see the young man twitch and frown.

"Spencer?" Aaron whispered. Spencer sucked in a breath and his eyes flew open.

"Wha'?"

"You okay?" Aaron frowned in concern. "You need a pill?"

"What?" Spencer blinked and swallowed. He looked at Aaron. "Um, m'okay. Bad dream."

"Oh? Wanna talk about it?" Aaron asked as he stroked back Spencer's messy bangs. The young man shook his head.

"No, lessgo back 'sleep," Spencer mumbled sleepily and settled back down against Aaron's chest.

"Okay. Sweet dreams, this time," Aaron murmured. Spencer just sighed.

~

Aaron's alarm on his watch sounded and the agent pried open his eyes. He picked up the time piece and squinted at it; 6.30 am. Damn, he'd only had maybe four hours sleep. He yawned and looked down. Spencer was still in the same position against his chest and was still sound asleep.

Morning urgencies insisted he take care of them and Aaron carefully prised himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth when Spencer's muffled voice drifted through the room.

" 'Morning," he smiled, a mouth full of foamy toothpaste. Spencer looked at Aaron and pulled a face.

"That's gross," the young man chuckled. Aaron smiled even more. He rinsed and walked back into the room.

"You okay?" he asked Spencer who was slowly pulling himself up.

"A little stiff, but I'm alright," Spencer nodded. He looked towards the bathroom. "I need to, ah..."

"Oh, here," Aaron held out his hand and helped Spencer stand. "You need me to help?"

"No, I got this, thanks," Spencer blushed slightly and shuffled to the small room to take care of business.

Aaron watched the semi naked man walk stiffly and reached for a bottle of water and Spencer's pills.

A few minutes later, Aaron knocked on the bathroom door. "Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay in there?" he asked a little worried that the young man was taking so long.

The door opened and Aaron watched as Spencer stood looking longingly at the shower stall.

"Ah, the doc said you shouldn't get your stitches wet, sorry," Aaron said. He saw Spencer bite at his lip and look at him hopefully.

"Um, what if you helped me?" he asked shyly.

Get into a shower with Spencer?... Naked... With Spencer? Aaron swallowed and his eyes widened when certain parts of his body let him know exactly what they thought about that idea. The young man's eyes dropped and Aaron flushed when he saw Spencer looking at his crotch.

"I think Little Hotch likes that idea," Spencer grinned.

"Hey! Less of the 'little'!" Aaron pouted.

"So, will you help? I really want a shower, Aaron," Spencer asked again, his big eyes pleading. "Please?"

It took three seconds for Aaron to shuck his clothes.

The water felt wonderful, but Aaron's soapy hands running over his body felt even better, and Spencer closed his eyes and groaned.

"You like that?" Aaron whispered lowly as he glided his fingers over Spencer's chest and stomach.

"Hmmmm..."

Aaron ran his hands over the prominent hip bones and around to the small of Spencer's back, the movement causing their bodies to come closer and their semi aroused cocks brushed tantalisingly against each other. Spencer gasped and Aaron leaned in to kiss him.

Lower Aaron went until his warm soapy palms gently cupped each pert smooth buttock. "This okay, baby?" he murmured into Spencer's mouth.

"Very," the young man breathed and licked Aaron's mouth open, before his tongue suddenly delving deep. Aaron moaned and gave himself over to the kiss, his mind in overdrive...

"Oh, God, Aaron," Spencer mewled as his cock filled. His body trembled with the sensations coursing through him and he pulled his lover tight against him.

Sensing how close the young man was, Aaron gently guided Spencer up against the tiled wall and slowly slid to his knees in front of him. Spencer watched, his eyes dark and hooded, his mouth open and panting, and his cock hard and wanting...

Running his hands softly up the trembling thighs, Aaron licked his lips as Spencer's ruddy cock twitched temptingly. He could smell the young man's arousal and his mouth salivated. Aaron looked up at Spencer through wet spiked lashes, waiting for permission.

"Please," Spencer gasped, his hands fisting against the tiles, he was so close, he was ready to blow!

That was all Aaron needed and he opened his mouth and slowly, oh-so-slowly, engulfed Spencer's throbbing cock into the wet heat.

"Oh, God... A-Aaronnnnn!" Spencer moaned as he felt Aaron's throat work his glans, the soft massage sending spikes of pleasure straight up us cock and into his balls. "Fuck! Oh, GOD! YES...! FUCK...!"

A smile curled Aaron's lips as he listened to his lover's positively filthy mantra - he had never heard Spencer use curse words before, and it turned him on even more!

"Shit! Aaron... Aaron... YES! Fuck...FUCK! GOD! YES... Like that, suck it... harder! FuuuUUUCK!"

Who knew Spencer Reid was such a potty mouth when it came to sex... well, Aaron did, now!

"Hmmmmmm," Aaron hummed around the hard flesh in his mouth and gently fingered Spencer's quivering balls. The young man threw his head back with a dull thud as it hit the tiles.

"AaahhHHH! So, close... so fucking close... Don't stop, don't ssstop!" Spencer panted. He fucked his lover's mouth blindly, surrendering himself over to the orgasm that was coming, and when long soapy fingers stroked and teased his anus, Spencer's body stiffened and he sucked in a breath and screamed out his release.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARONNNNNNNNN!"

His mouth suddenly filled with his lover's come and Aaron swallowed quickly as each pulse of Spencer's cock pumped more and more. He relished the taste and moaned around the hard flesh, licking every inch clean, drawing out the orgasm as long as he could.

Eventually, Spencer's spent cock twitched and softened, and Aaron eased off. He knew from personal experience after an intense orgasm how sensitive one's penis became, to the point of discomfort. He slowly stood, trailing light kisses up Spencer's body as he did, before looking at the sated face of his beautiful lover.

Spencer's eyes were closed, his mouth open, and Aaron leaned in and brushed his lips against his lover's.

"Mmmmm," Spencer breathed. He opened his eyes and smiled dopily. "Mmmmm Aaron."

"Good?" Aaron asked in between small kisses.

"Oh yeah," Spencer sighed and opened his mouth to Aaron. They kissed deeply and Spencer moaned at the taste... he could taste himself... God, that was so erotic, and a shiver of lust spurred him on even more.

"Mmm, God, Spencer," Aaron moaned into his lover's mouth when he felt the young man deepen the kiss. His own hard cock throbbed painfully and Aaron desperately needed to come. He yelped when a strong warm hand wrapped itself around his aching member.

"I want to taste you, too," Spencer whispered. Aaron swallowed and nodded numbly.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Yes, but not here," the young man indicated to the shower stall. "On the bed."

Aaron quickly turned off the water and helped Spencer dry himself. He quickly scrubbed a towel over his own body, all the time his eyes never leaving his lover's. Spencer let Aaron lead him to the bed, glad that the older man had not seen his damp dressings as he didn't want the mood to change just yet. Endorphins flowing through his own body were making him feel so good... he was feeling no pain! An idea popped into his head and he giggled.

"What?" Aaron grinned when he heard the sweet sound from his lover. Spencer shook his head.

"Tell you later... maybe," he smiled as he crawled on the bed and hovered above Aaron's naked body. "But right now I really need to blow you."

Aaron's eyes widened and his cock twitched excitedly. "Okay," he gasped and watched as the young man slowly licked a wet stripe up the underside of his cock.

"Oh, GOD!" Aaron groaned and his head fell back.

Spencer tongued the small slit at the tip of Aaron's penis, lapping up the salty pre-come there, before sucking lightly at the foreskin. Being circumcised himself, Spencer was fascinated by Aaron's uncut penis and he spent a few moments paying extra attention to the skin. Using his thumb and forefinger, he rolled the foreskin up over Aaron's glans and back down again, licking the glistening fluid that collected on each pass.

Lifting his head, Aaron watched Spencer tease his cock with soft licks and touches. He so wanted to tell the man to just suck him and suck him off hard, but the sight before him was too mesmerising. Spencer saw that he was being watched and smiled.

"Foreskin," he murmured. Aaron blinked. "I like your foreskin."

Oh. Foreskin.

"O-okay," the older man gasped when Spencer sucked said foreskin between his lips. God, Spencer was going to kill him!

"Ahhnn!" Aaron yelped when Spencer suddenly swallowed his cock to the hilt, apparently foreskin play now over.

The hard flesh rubbed over his tongue and Spencer moaned in delight. He decided he loved the feel of Aaron's flesh in his mouth, loved the taste and the way it throbbed. He angled his head and took it in even deeper, gagging slightly when the tip hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around the head and Aaron cried out. Oh, so that's what Aaron did that felt so good. Spencer tried humming next and Aaron's body went almost rigid.

"Oh my GOD! Spencer! Baby!! Yes, like that... oh, GOD!"

Urged on by his lover's words, Spencer started a rhythm that had Aaron writhing and groaning. He used his fingers and teased Aaron's balls and the skin behind, boldly reaching back further when the older man opened his legs wider.

"Spen-Spence, I'm close..." Aaron gasped when he felt the tip of a finger enter his body. He squeezed his anal muscles around the digit and felt Spencer hum at his reaction.

Cold air around his wet cock made Aaron shiver and he looked down to see Spencer watching him.

"Wanna see you come, Aaron," the young man whispered, his eyes dark with lust. "Wanna watch..."

Aaron nodded shakily and took hold of his own cock, the saliva making a delicious friction. He carried on with the same rhythm Spencer started with before speeding up.

Wetting his fingers, Spencer returned them to Aaron's ass and slowly pushed one inside. Aaron pressed his hips down onto the finger and groaned. Spencer pushed in further and hooked the tip, searching...

"FUCK!" Aaron cried out as his prostate was firmly massaged. It was too much, and Aaron arched up and came, ribbons of pearly come pulsing over his hand and stomach.

Spencer leaned over and licked Aaron's fingers and hand, sucking lightly on the head of his cock, all the while listening to the breathy moans of his lover and gently manipulating his prostate.

After a few moments, Aaron shuddered and Spencer withdrew his finger and grabbed the corner of the bed sheet. He lovingly dried off Aaron's body before laying over him.

"Hi," he murmured as he kissed the exhausted man. Aaron smiled and lazily kissed him back.

"Hi."

"You okay?" Spencer asked. Opening an eye, Aaron sighed.

"I think I died and I'm in heaven," he answered. Spencer teased Aaron's mouth open with his tongue and kissed him deeply.

"Not dead, just in heaven with me," the young man grinned. Aaron wrapped his arms around the thin body and kissed him again.

"I love you, Aaron Hotchner," Spencer murmured.

"I love you, Spencer Reid," Aaron replied and rubbed his hands over the young man's body. He felt the damp bandages and frowned.

"What's the matter?" Spencer asked, his face falling, dismay showing through. Did Aaron regret-

"Your dressings are wet," Aaron said.

Oh, right. Thank God... Spencer blew out a breath.

"Come on, let me change them," Aaron said, and groaned as he sat up. "God, you're gonna be the death of me, yet!"

Spencer chuckled and watched as Aaron collected the supplies.

"Right, assume the position," the older man ordered.

Spencer rolled his eyes and lay on his stomach. "You suck," he mumbled light heartedly at the order.

"So do you, and very well, too," Aaron winked.

Their morning 'workout' hadn't done any more harm to Spencer's back and Aaron quickly changed the bandage to a clean dry one. The bruising there still made his insides twist, but the angry reds were slowly fading to ugly purples now; a macabre sign of healing.

A light tap to his bare backside made Spencer yelp.

"Okay, all done," Aaron smiled and climbed off the bed. He looked at his watch. "I'm going to make 'plane reservations, you get dressed."

Spencer gingerly sat up and watched as Aaron dialled the number into his cell 'phone. Half listening to the conversation, the young man slowly started to dress. The dull ache in his back reminded him that the endorphins were wearing off and he was way past due taking his meds and he reached for the paper bag.

"Here," Aaron passed him the bag when he saw his lover grimace when he stretched. Spencer nodded his thanks and Aaron smiled before resuming his 'phone call.

One small white one, two small yellow ones and one industrial-strength-guaranteed-to-make-you-loopy- horse-pill sized one. Spencer sighed at the collection in his palm and the bottle of water in his other hand. He debated returning the painkiller back to its little bottle, but a twinge in his back made him hesitate.

"Spencer?" Aaron said as he closed his cell. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed and quickly popped all the pills into his mouth and washed them down with the water.

"I got us booked on the three o'clock flight back to Quantico," Aaron smiled and sat next to his lover. "Rossi's going to pick us up from Dulles. We should be home by early evening, and you're staying with me."

The young man smiled and nodded. "Thank you," he said softly. Aaron leaned in and kissed him.

"You're welcome."

~

Spencer ordered chocolate chip pancakes along with his basic breakfast platter and laughed when Aaron pulled a face.

"What? You should try them, Ihop do the best chocolate chip pancakes, Aaron!"

"Yes, so I'm told," Aaron shook his head. His son, Jack, was also a big fan of the sweet dish.

They had decided on Ihop at Spencer's suggestion, although Aaron suspected his lover's slightly spaced out mind was partly to blame as it was the first place they drove past.

After dosing his coffee heavily with sugar and cream, Spencer sighed as he savoured the drink, his eyes closing in bliss. Aaron watched the sight with his own un-doctored coffee half way to his mouth.

"You know, only you could make drinking coffee look positively sinful," Aaron whispered with a grin. Spencer choked and grabbed a napkin.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing," Aaron teased and the young man rolled his eyes.

"Leave me alone. It's my first coffee since-" Spencer's eyes widened and he looked at Aaron. It was his first coffee since he got shot.

They still had to talk about that. Didn't they? Spencer had wondered why the older agent hadn't brought it up yet, and it was making him nervous.

"Aaron, about my actions in the field," Spencer started quietly. Aaron's brow rose and he sighed.

"Spencer, we've already discussed this - twice," he reminded him.

"We have? When?"

Biting his lip, Aaron winced. "In the ambulance and when you woke up the first time," he admitted.

"After I was _just_ shot?" Spencer asked. His voice had a slight incredulous lilt to it. "What did you say?"

"I said I should fire you for what you did," Aaron shrugged. Spencer's eyes widened. "You knowingly jeopardized your life and the lives of others. I _should_ fire you. You're the smartest kid in the room, but you're not the only one in that room. You pull something like this again, you will be. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again. Thank you," Spencer nodded and lowered his eyes at his Unit Chief's serious tone.

"I'm glad," Aaron added softly. "It nearly killed me to see you ...like that, covered in blood, not knowing if..."

Spencer looked up. "I'm sorry, Aaron," he whispered. Aaron nodded tightly and swallowed his emotions back in check.

They sat in silence for a minute before their smiling waitress arrived with their food. Aaron clapped his hands together startling Spencer.

"Mmm, looks good," he smiled and grabbed his fork. "Eat up; we have a 'plane to catch."

Spencer stared at his plate unmoving.

"Spencer? You alright?"

"Are we okay?" the young man asked in a small voice. Aaron put his fork down and gently tilted Spencer's face up so he could see his eyes.

"We're very okay," Aaron smiled. "You're alive and... you love me."

Smiling shyly, Spencer sighed. "You love me, too."

"Yes, I do," Aaron said and softly caressed Spencer's cheek before letting go.

They then enjoyed their meal, sharing the chocolate chip pancakes between them.

~

The flight was uneventful and the two FBI agents walked through the door of the Hotchner residence a little after 8pm. Aaron quickly disarmed the alarm before helping Spencer hobble towards the sofa. Even though Aaron had booked first class, with the larger seats and longer leg room, nearly three hours of flying had taken its toll on the young injured man.

Aaron fished out the medication from the go-bag and handed it and a glass of water to his lover.

"Take them, Spencer," he urged. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just sore and stiff," Spencer explained for the tenth time. "I should've taken them on the 'plane."

"You were sick on the 'plane," Aaron reminded him. Spencer winced as he remembered the awful dizzy feeling and the way he broke out into a cold sweat. Luckily he managed _not_ to puke in first class...

"I'm going to make you some soup and sandwiches," Aaron nodded. The young man needed something inside him to cushion the new dose of meds and help with the nausea. "Any requests?"

"Anything 'cept tuna," Spencer replied. "Thanks."

While Aaron was busy in the kitchen, Spencer worked on getting his shoes off, with little success. The laces were proving too much of a challenge and the young man gave up with a sigh, instead picking up the remote to the TV and switching it on. He settled on an old rerun of a science fiction show.

"Okay, chicken noodle soup and cheese on crackers," Aaron said as he carried in the tray of food. "Sorry, the bread is off."

"S'okay, thanks. Smells good," Spencer sniffed. His stomach rumbled and he realised he was hungry.

They ate in companionable silence with only the soft drone of the TV in the back ground for a while until the credits rolled.

"What was that?" Aaron asked nodding towards the television.

"Doctor Who," Spencer said, his brows rising. "You've never seen Doctor Who?"

"Um, no," Aaron admitted. Spencer's mouth dropped open.

"I thought everybody had seen at least one episode of Doctor Who!"

Aaron shrugged and shook his head. "Not me."

"It's the longest-running science fiction television show in the world," Spencer explained. "It's listed in the Guinness Book of World Records!"

"Sorry," Aaron chuckled. Spencer just shook his head in disbelief.

Flicking off the TV, Aaron placed the tray onto the floor and leaned over his lover. "Anyway, why do I need a _Doctor Who_ , when I have my very own _Doctor Reid_?" he leered with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh, God, that's really lame, Aaron," Spencer chuckled with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. He kissed the older man chastely.

"That all I get?" Aaron pouted when the young man pulled back. Smiling, Spencer leaned in again, this time opening his mouth and letting his tongue answer for him. Aaron sighed into the kiss. "MMmmm that's better."

"Just shut up and kiss me," Spencer ordered, and Aaron obeyed.

They retired to Aaron's bed early, and slept soundly until Spencer's cell phone woke them at 8am.

"Let your message service get it," Aaron mumbled when Spencer stirred against him. He was far too comfortable to get up and search for the young man's cell. Besides, he didn't have to go back to work until the next day.

"Might be important," Spencer yawned.

"Nah. Probably just Garcia," Aaron suggested as he idly scratched at his chest where Spencer's hair was tickling him.

"Yes, and I wouldn't let Garcia hear you say that!" Spencer snickered. The phone stopped ringing and the two men sighed.

"Oh, for God's sake," Aaron grumbled when the ringing started again. He threw off the covers and slid out of bed. "Here!"

Spencer grinned at the caller ID. "Hi, Garcia."

Aaron rolled his eyes heavenward before disappearing into the bathroom. He could hear Spencer hesitantly telling his tech advisor all the details of his ordeal, answering questions and insisting he was okay. He chuckled to himself as he used the toilet, and then brushed his teeth.

Spencer was still talking when Aaron came out of the bathroom. He mouthed the word 'coffee?' to his lover which earned him a nod with a wide smile.

Just as he was placing the mugs on the tray with the cream and sugar, alongside a plate of buttered toast, Aaron heard the toilet flush and knew Spencer was now up.

"Breakfast's ready," he announced as he entered the bedroom. Spencer stuck his head out of the bathroom door, smiling around his toothbrush.

"Be outh im a mimup," the young man gargled. He finished rinsing and made his way slowly back to the bed.

"Breakfast in bed?" Spencer mused. "I could get used to this."

Aaron pulled the covers back for his lover. "Just don't get too used to it. I'll not be serving you _any_ thing in bed when we're on cases. What would Morgan say?" he winked with a grin.

Getting comfortable against the pillows, Spencer chuckled at what he imagined the look on Morgan's face would be like. "I think I can guess." He mimicked Morgan's voice; "Hey, man, if the kid get's it, I want it, too!"

Aaron burst out laughing. "Oh no, Spencer, no way! You're the only one that will _get it_ , and I don't mean just breakfast," he waggled his brows.

They laughed as they enjoyed their toast and coffee, and Spencer sighed happily. He had never seen this fun loving side of Aaron Hotchner, and he liked it.

"We have to tell them," Spencer murmured quietly after breakfast had been eaten. "They'll guess anyway."

Aaron nodded. "Okay. If that's what you want to do."

"What if..."

"Hey, look at me," Aaron urged. "If they're not comfortable, we'll deal. I'm never giving you up, Spence, I love you."

Spencer sighed, his mind jumbled with thoughts racing through it. "What about fraternization rules?"

"Like I said, if need be, we'll deal." Aaron looked sadly at his lover. "We'll have to keep our relationship discreet at work, though. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?" Aaron asked again. This time, Spencer smiled and nodded more positively. "Okay then. We'll tell the team."

~

The rest of the day turned out fairly busy, much to Aaron's chagrin. He had wanted to keep his young lover in bed all day, alternatively making love and napping, but the constant stream of visitors put a stop to that.

JJ and Will, with Henry, were the first to drop in with well wishes and Spencer's favourite coffee and sweet pastries. They all spent the morning catching up about Henry and Jack's latest escapades. Aaron had enjoyed talking about the children, and Spencer smiled fondly at him every time he spoke of his son.

JJ noticed that and she saw the couple for what they were; a couple. She raised her eyebrows and smiled at them. It was about time they each found a little happiness in their lives, and if it was together, then that was fine, too.

As they left, JJ had hugged Spencer and whispered; "I'm really happy for you, Spence," into his ear, which left him confused until she cocked her head towards Aaron and winked and Spencer knew that she had figured it out.

Garcia arrived just after noon with gushing hugs and cherry red kisses. She talked non-stop, which left the couple amused. She had sat in Aaron's armchair while the two men made themselves comfortable on the sofa. It was only when Aaron stretched and absently ran his fingers through the soft wavy hair at the base of Spencer's skull did Garcia stop her chattering.

"Oh. My God!" she gaped, her eyes widening. A huge toothy grin graced her face and the two men blinked at her. "Since when?"

"What are you talking about, Garcia?" Spencer asked confused. He glanced over at Aaron and frowned when he saw his smile.

"Oh, come ON!" Garcia cried excitedly. "You have to tell me _everything_! Damn, this is so _hot_!"

Aaron choked out a laugh. "We are _not_ telling you everything!"

"Aww, you tease," the bubbly tech analyst pouted before she grinned. "You haven't denied it, though."

She watched as her boss turned to look at his wide eyed friend, and her insides melted when Aaron gently cupped Spencer's face and gave him a soft loving smile.

"No, Garicia, I haven't," he murmured.

The delighted squeal startled Spencer and he jerked his head back towards her just in time to brace himself for a group hug.

"Oo, Hotch, sorry," Garcia stuttered when she pulled back and saw his shocked face. Aaron Hotchner was her boss and not someone that liked 'group' hugs. Spencer looked at his lover and snickered.

"Um, it's alright, Garcia, just... don't do that again," Aaron said with an awkward smile. Spencer laughed even more which soon had the three of them chuckling.

~

Morgan and Rossi turned up in the evening within minutes of each other, Morgan just dropping by to see how his "Little G-Man" was doing, and Rossi was returning a sweater that Spencer had left in his car after he had picked them up from the airport.

"Hi, guys," Aaron greeted them as he opened the door. "Spencer's in the living room. Drink?"

The two FBI agents smiled their hellos and nodded before filing into the house. They found Spencer curled up on the sofa with a book and a glass of something burgundy.

"Should you be drinking that?" Morgan asked. Spencer smiled up at his friend.

"Hi, Morgan, Rossi."

"Hey, kid. How're you doing?" Rossi handed him the sweater.

"Thanks. I'm fine. Back's a little sore, but I'll be back at work soon," Spencer nodded.

Aaron came in with an arm full of bottles. "You have another week medical leave, Spencer, and your back is more than a _little_ sore," he said softly. He handed Spencer the bottle of the burgundy juice he was drinking with a wink.

Rossi grinned at the fruit juice. He should have known Hotch wouldn't let Reid drink alcohol with meds.

"Sorry, guys, I just have beer," Aaron address his friends.

Grabbing a bottle, Morgan saluted his boss and took a drink. "So, your doctor says you're fit to come back, eh, Pretty Boy?" he teased sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm a doctor and I say-"

"Wrong kind, kid," Rossi chuckled as he capped his bottle.

Damn, thought Spencer, that _never_ works! He grinned at his friends.

The four men talked amicably over the next thirty minutes until Morgan announced he had to leave after he glanced at his watch.

"Hot date?" Spencer asked with a grin.

"You bet, kid," Morgan winked. "Want me to find out if she has a sister?"

"Ahhh, no," the young man mused thoughtfully. "I'm good, actually."

Morgan's eyes narrowed and he looked at his young friend. "You... You are in love, Spencer Reid," he grinned widely.

Spencer tried to, but he couldn't contain the smile that erupted.

"What's her name?" Morgan immediately wanted to know. "What's she like?"

Looking at Aaron, Spencer flushed and Morgan's eyes widened. Reid and _Hotch_?

"Maybe I should've asked 'what's _his_ name'!" the FBI agent corrected. He looked towards Rossi to see the older agent sitting watching them all with an all-knowing amused expression. "You knew?"

Rossi just raised his brows and cocked his head.

"Is it going to be a problem, Morgan?" Aaron asked quietly. He'd watched the myriad of expressions on his agent's face and need to know.

"Damn right it is," Morgan scowled. "Seems I'm a little slow on the uptake, and I need to hone my damned profiling skills!"

Silence filled the room before Morgan grinned. "I'm really happy for you guys," he said sincerely.

Both Aaron and Spencer smiled and nodded.

Walking Morgan to the door, Aaron asked once again if he was alright with their relationship.

"You're gonna treat him right?" Morgan wanted to know.

"Of course. I love him," Aaron told him.

"Then, yes."

"You have my word that we will not let our relationship affect our performance in the field," Aaron said quietly his eyes serious.

Morgan looked at his boss. "Hey, man, everybody's entitled to a little happiness in this life. I trust you," he nodded before checking his watch. "I have to get going, Hotch. You guys have a great evening!"

Aaron chuckled at the exaggerated wink aimed at him and closed the door. He smiled. He had a good team... and good friends.

~

"You okay, kid?" Rossi asked when Spencer grunted and winced.

"Yeah, just a twinge," Spencer smiled. He nodded his thanks as the older agent passed him his glass from the floor.

"Does Hotch know you haven't been taking your pain meds?"

Blinking, the young man looked at Rossi wide eyed... sometimes, having profilers as friends really sucked. "They make me spacey," he mumbled. "Besides, I haven't had time today. Busy day."

Rossi smiled.

"What?" Spencer said.

"Nothing," Rossi shook his head and chuckled at the perplexed expression on Spencer's face.

The creak of the floor boards announced Aaron's return and the young agent turned and sighed. The Unit Chief was carrying Spencer's meds.

"Here, I noticed you were in pain," Aaron said softly. The young man sighed but popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with his juice.

"You do know I'll be asleep in a few minutes, now," he grumbled.

"Sleep is good for you, kid," Rossi commented as he finished off his beer. He glanced at his watch. "Time I was going."

"Oh?" Aaron grinned.

"No, it's not what you think, Hotch. My neighbour's father's tenant's girlfriend's brother asked to..." Rossi rolled his eyes. "Why am I telling you?!"

Both Aaron and Spencer chuckled and the older agent frowned and shook his head. Feigning a date would've been less ...embarrassing.

"Anyway, have a good evening, you two," Rossi said and pulled on his jacket. He headed for the door just as he heard Spencer snicker and murmur; "Yes, with your neighbour's father's tenant's girlfriend's brother."

"You got your hands full with that one, Hotch," Rossi said quietly as Aaron opened his door.

"Oh, I know," Aaron smiled and hoped Rossi was more than right about that.

~

Yawning, Spencer idly flicked through the channels on the TV. The loopy pain pill was already lapping at his consciousness, making his head pleasantly buzzed. He could hear his lover and Rossi talking at the door, but couldn't decipher the words.

He didn't hear Aaron approach though and startled when the older agent gently plucked the remote from Spencer's lax fingers.

"Sorry, Spence," Aaron apologised softly. "You're half asleep. Come on, let me take you to bed."

"Hmmmm," Spencer smiled. "Okay, take me to bed, baby."

Chuckling, Aaron shook his head. His young lover was certainly feeling the effects of those meds!

He helped Spencer negotiate his way to the bathroom and then into bed where the sleepy young man fell into a deep slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow. Aaron locked up and secured the place before joining him.

~

A little less than a week later, SSA Spencer Reid was at his desk, nose deep in files, while Aaron, in his office, often glanced through his open blinds into the bullpen at his lover just to make sure the young man was taking it easy and he was okay.

It was his first day back after Spencer had pleaded with the Unit Chief to let him work as he was going stir crazy at home. Eventually, Aaron had given in and allowed him back to the BAU, with strict instructions not to do anything stressful, he was still on medical leave, after all.

When he walked into the BAU earlier that morning, the whole team, including Garcia had welcomed Spencer back into the fold with open arms and lipstick kisses - Garcia, again. The young man had started to feel a little overwhelmed and spent the first part of the day a little withdrawn and with a blush gracing his features every time someone smiled at him.

What was worse though, were the knowing grins his friends directed at him whenever he glanced up at Aaron's office! That unnerved him and he had started to worry that a relationship with his boss was a mistake. He loved him too much, and he didn't want to cause trouble for Aaron.

Aaron had noticed the change in his lover's demeanour, had seen the way Spencer had deliberately thrown himself into his paperwork ignoring everyone around him... and he had seen the glances up to his office window slowly turn hesitant and worrisome. Was Spencer having second thoughts?

No. Aaron knew better than that, and he put the thought out of his mind and tried to concentrate on his work.

After an hour though, Aaron sighed and closed the current file he was working on, picked up his cup of lukewarm coffee and watched his lover. Spencer's hunched over position looked uncomfortable and Aaron winced when he saw the young man move slowly with a pained grimace on his face.

Morgan stretched in his chair and noticed his boss was watching their youngest member of the team with concern, and his eyes slid over to Spencer. The young man was the epitome of misery.

Sighing, Spencer rubbed at his eyes, the movement ending with him looking up at Aaron's office. He promptly blushed at the blatant move and berated himself.

"Pretty Boy is blushing again," Morgan teased deliberately, seeing an opening. Prentiss looked up and shook her head with a grin when the dark agent winked at her.

"Stop it, Morgan," she hissed. She saw Garcia approaching and whispered loudly, "Or else I'll tell him about your 'date' last week!"

Spencer caught the horrified look on Morgan's face. "Oh?" he perked up.

"That the one with Ruby?" Garcia chimed innocently in from behind Morgan making him jump.

"Oh, you did not, Baby Girl," the dark agent sighed.

"What?" Spencer asked, now intrigued. "Ruby?"

Garcia parked herself in Spencer's space and smiled smugly at Morgan.

"Don't you dare, Pen," he growled. Spencer's eyes widened, as did his grin.

"My dear Chocolate Adonis, you should know better than that," Garcia sighed theatrically. "Teasing of my Junior G-Man is punishable by mortification. So sayeth the Goddess of all things Photoshop!"

She winked at Spencer as Morgan groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Although," Garcia carried on, "My trusty Photoshop wasn't needed for this..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." Morgan mumbled into his hands. Prentiss feigned sympathy for the agent and started to pet him.

"Aw, poor baby. You weren't to know," she crooned.

"Know what? Tell me," Spencer insisted.

From his office, Aaron watched the antics in the bullpen with a smile on his face. So, they were going to tell Spencer about Morgan's disastrous date. His lover was smiling and happy, so Aaron let his team 'play' a little longer.

"Ruby," Garcia started, and Morgan pleaded with her with his eyes. It didn't work. "Ruby actually turned out to be Rueben!"

Spencer's exclamation roused the whole room and even Rossi popped his head out of his door.

"Sorry," he ducked his head.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh," Garcia admonished. "Don't want the whole world knowing ...just yet," she winked at Morgan who let out a sigh.

"B-but... How did you find out?" Spencer whispered barely able to contain his amusement at his poor friend's embarrassment. He had to know, though!

Morgan mumbled something behind his hands.

"I'm sorry, my darling sugar baby, we can't hear you," Garcia said sweetly. Morgan looked up and sighed.

"He kissed me, and I... copped a feel," Morgan said mortified that he had just admitted it. An involuntary shiver ran through him. "She was _definitely_ a he."

A second passed before Spencer burst out laughing, the infectious sound reaching the ears of his Unit Chief and everyone else. Aaron stepped into the bullpen just as Rossi did.

"Ruby?" Rossi mouthed at Aaron. He nodded with a knowing grin.

"Here endeth the lesson, my Gorgeous," Garcia proclaimed to Morgan who just smiled and shook his head. Spencer was still beside himself with laughter and it made the dark agent feel warm and happy he could make his young friend laugh.

"Lesson learned, Baby Girl," he murmured before kissing her cheek. She giggled and scurried off in her blood red knee high boots. Morgan glanced up at Aaron and smiled when the Unit Chief nodded his thanks for making Spencer smile again.

~

The end of the day arrived with thankful sighs. It had been a slow day - slow days were the worst; nothing but paper work, and the team was more than ready to finish. JJ and Rossi waved from the elevator as Garcia emerged from her tech haven dressed in a shocking pink jacket.

"Goodnight, Junior G-Man," she called from across the bullpen. Spencer looked up and waved back.

Morgan clapped him on the back. "Yeah, night, kid," he smiled.

"Good night, Morgan, be careful with those 'date's'," Spencer chuckled.

"You're not gonna let that lie, are you?" Morgan sighed as the young man's eye's twinkled. Prentiss linked her arm with Morgan's.

"Oh, not in a million," she nodded. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink. Reid?"

"Thanks, but no," he glanced up at Aaron's office. "Just waiting for Hotch."

"Okay, have a good one, guys!"

Aaron closed his file and sighed as he watched the remainder of his team leave the bullpen. He saw Spencer alone at his desk and smiled, it was time for him to take his young lover home.

Spencer had recovered well from his injuries when Owen Savage shot him, and Aaron had decided that this night, a Friday night with no work the next day, he was going to wine, dine and pamper his lover, and then make slow gentle love to him... all the way.

He knew Spencer was technically still a virgin - the young man had told him, feeling uncertain and embarrassed that he was still inexperienced at his age. Aaron had smiled at his honesty, and then kissed him until he was breathless. And although Spencer had wanted Aaron to make love to him properly, Aaron gently refused until he knew that he was healed and off the meds... and that they were ready for that step.

And they were ready, now.

"Hey," Aaron said as he approached Spencer's desk. The young man looked up and smiled. "You ready to go home?"

Grabbing his messenger bag, Spencer stood and nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, come on." Aaron ghosted his fingers against Spencer's wrist and smiled with his eyes, and Spencer's heart skipped a beat. The moment was fleeting, but to them it lasted...

"You want to drive?" Aaron broke the silence with a quirk of his eyebrow. Spencer blinked and looked down at the keys dangling from his lovers fingers.

"Um, no, it's okay," he mumbled. "You drive."

It's a good job he did let Aaron drive, too. All the way home Aaron directed smouldering looks Spencer's way, that sent shivers of lust slamming into his balls. It was all he could do to stop himself taking matters into his own hands and relieve himself right there, in Aaron's SUV! God, he was so hard!

Aaron smiled to himself after watching Spencer secretly palm the impressive bulge in his tan pants for the fourth time. The air in the cab of the SUV was thick with sexual tension, and he could smell the faint scent of his young lover's arousal.

Capturing Spencer's eye, Aaron slowly licked his lower lip, scraping his teeth over the soft wet flesh, and let out a warm breath. Spencer unconsciously mimicked the actions, his eyes darkening at the motion.

Their little game took them all the way home, where Aaron slammed the SUV into park, cut the engine, yanked Spencer towards him and kissed him hard and demanding.

Spencer squeaked, his hands flailing until he balanced against his lover and kissed him back.

"God, Aaron," he gasped when the older man attacked his neck. "Fuck! Aaron? Here... in the... SUV? Outside??"

"MMmmmm," Aaron growled, forced his hand between Spencer's legs and firmly caressed the excited erection there. Spencer yelped and stiffened.

Nimble fingers negotiated the matching tan belt before deftly opening the button and pulling down the zipper. "Shhhh, tinted windows and its dark, baby," Aaron said. He wrapped his hand around the back of Spencer's head. "Need this, need you..."

A hot and needy tongue filled Spencer's mouth at the same time a determined warm hand gripped his throbbing flesh, and Spencer gasped and moaned as Aaron worked him to completion. He cried out his orgasm into Aaron's mouth.

"Fuck... fuck... mmm..." Spencer panted when Aaron pulled back. "You... you're an... animal, Aaron!" He opened his eyes to see his lover slowly licking his fingers and hand clean, and a hot flash of lust forced out a breath. The sight of Aaron eating his come was too much for the young man and he surged forward and kissed him hard, forcing the unit chief to open his mouth wide and let Spencer have his way, gasping as the lithe hard body rubbed sensuously against his own.

"Spen... Spencer... Wait..." Aaron panted between ravenous kisses. "In... side? Take this... inside?"

A thin leg insinuated itself between Aaron's thighs and began to move, causing a friction against his crotch that took his breath away.

"Arhhh... Spencer... GOD! Spence... Don't... Stop!

"What is it to be, Aaron," Spencer whispered hotly into Aaron's ear. "Stop, or don't stop?"

Aaron cried out when Spencer shoved his knee up against his balls. "Stop!"

Spencer stopped moving.

"Want to take... this inside, Spencer," Aaron gasped. "I have... stuff... to do."

Blinking, Spencer drew back. "You do? What?"

"I want to make you dinner," Aaron admitted, and then blushed.

"Aaron, you've made me dinner every night since we got back from Texas," the young man grinned.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to make this a special dinner." Aaron sat up and looked at his lover. "I want to pamper you, show you how much I love you."

A beatific smile graced Spencer's face. "You don't have to make me dinner to do that," he said softly. "Just... take me to bed and... love me... all the way?"

The soft tone of Spencer's request tugged at Aaron's heart and he gently cupped his face. "Oh, I intend to, baby," he murmured before sealing that promise with a loving kiss.

They exited the SUV hand in hand and made their way into the house. Neither man could stop smiling.

Aaron prepared a delicious dinner of pan seared tenderloin with honey glazed vegetables and a red wine sauce, followed by a rich chocolate mousse with brandy cream for dessert. He served a fine red wine with the meal, and by the end, both he and Spencer were happily merry.

"God, Aaron, I knew you could cook, but that was heavenly!" Spencer sighed as he sipped his third glass of wine.

"Thank you," Aaron smiled.

"In fact, I think we should take the rest of that cream to bed with us," the young man grinned with a wink. Aaron leered back and jumped up to get the bowl from the kitchen.

"Come on, then!" he called from the hallway. Spencer laughed and grabbed both their wine glasses and the bottle, and sprinted to the bedroom.

He stood in the doorway and blinked. The room was lit by candles... It looked very romantic! Aaron took the wine from him and gently drew him into the room.

"Spencer?"

"Wow," the young man whispered.

Aaron cupped the young man's face and kissed him softly. "I love you," he murmured against his lips. "Let me make love to you."

Swallowing, Spencer felt his heart quicken. He nodded. "Yes, please." He looked at Aaron. "I love you so much. Make love to me."

The wine and brandy cream momentarily forgotten, Aaron pulled Spencer down onto the bed where he slowly undressed him, kissing every patch of bare skin as it was revealed.

When Aaron finally removed Spencer's briefs, the young man was hard and leaking; his hips and body writhing with every slight touch. God, Spencer was responsive, and Aaron shuddered to control his urges to just slick himself up and fuck the young man into oblivion.

He lay to the side of his young lover and stroked his fingers along the prominent ribs and thumbed the rosy nipple there, and Spencer mewled softly. Aaron leaned down and gently licked open Spencer's lips, kissing him oh-so slowly, taking his time to sweep his tongue into the sweet cavern of his lover's mouth, coaxing its mate to play.

Spencer closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. Aaron's hand slid around his back and he could feel the hot trail of goose bumps his lover's fingers left in their wake as he stroked down to his buttocks.

Deeper Aaron kissed, pouring his soul into it, before he gently parted Spencer's butt cheeks and let the pads of his finger's stroke over his hole. Spencer's eyes flew open and he sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, his hips bucking slightly.

"Easy, baby," Aaron murmured. He circled the hole again, a little harder this time.

"Mmmm, God, Aaron," Spencer breathed.

Aaron smiled and slowly moved down Spencer's body, kissing a wet trail as he went until he reached his glistening, hard cock. He surreptitiously uncapped a tube of lube and laid it on the edge of the bed within arm's reach.

"You okay, baby?" Aaron asked softly. Spencer lifted his head and nodded quickly. God, he was more than okay! Aaron's eyes widened at the sheer look of lust in Spencer's dark eyes and another wave of animalistic lust slammed through him and he growled.

Palming Spencer's soft sac, Aaron licked a broad stripe up the side of his cock, mouthing the tip, and Spencer almost reared off the bed.

"FUCK!"

Aaron steadied Spencer's hips and did it again.

"AHHH! Aaron... FUCK!!"

Slicking up with the lube, Aaron rubbed at Spencer's hole as he swallowed his cock to the hilt, slowly pushing his index finger into his body. Spencer yelped and cried out, his cock throbbing mercilessly inside to hot heat of Aaron's mouth. He canted his legs open wider and arched his back, driving the finger in deeper.

Relentlessly, Aaron sucked the pulsing flesh, whilst pumping first one, then two, then three fingers in and out of the writhing, excited body of his young lover, finger fucking Spencer until his hole was loose and ready.

"SHIT! Aaron!! I'm gonna c... Can't... Gonna come...!" Spencer panted. The double sensation of being sucked and fucked at the same time was too damned much! "FUCK!"

Aaron twisted the three fingers he had buried inside Spencer's ass, and scraped over his prostate, and Spencer's body clenched wildly as his orgasm slammed through him. Taught abdominal muscles contracted and Spencer curled up before throwing his body back and thrusting into Aaron's mouth one last time... coming hard with a gasping shout.

Swallowing as much as he could, Aaron hummed around the sensitive cock, licking it clean as he withdrew his fingers from Spencer's hole. The young man's limp legs fell to the side; he was sated and completely spent and exhausted.

"Hey," Aaron murmured. He moved up the relaxed body and nuzzled the sweat soaked hair. "You alright, baby?"

"MMmmmm," Spencer sighed.

"You ready for the next bit?"

Opening his eyes, Spencer looked at Aaron and blinked. Next bit? Aaron nudged his still rock hard cock against Spencer's thigh and the proverbial light bulb switched on. Oh, the next bit!

"Oh yeah," Spencer breathed, his eyes growing dark with unadulterated lust again. "Fuck me, Aaron... Love me... all the way."

"As you wish," Aaron whispered into Spencer's mouth before kissing him deeply. He moved on top of his young lover and spread his knees in between Spencer's thighs, opening them further. Framing the young man's head with his arms, Aaron slowly thrust his aching member into Spencer's groin and smiled when he felt a definite stirring there. Oh, to be young again and have a libido to match!

"I love you," Aaron said and thrust again. Spencer gasped and placed his hands on Aaron's butt and pulled him down harder.

"God, Aaron... Love you, too... Fuck!" He pulled his legs up and planted his feet firmly on the mattress and thrust up against Aaron.

Not being able to wait any longer, Aaron pulled himself up and sat back on his haunches. He grabbed the lube and slicked a liberal amount on his hard cock, gasping at the feel of the coolness. Spencer watched with hooded eyes, barely controlled shuddering breaths betraying his anxiousness and excitement.

Aaron pulled in a deep breath and gently moved Spencer's legs to rest on his shoulders. He leaned forward, curling the body of his lover below him slightly, and lined up his cock with Spencer's slackened hole.

"You ready?" Aaron asked, looking at Spencer's face carefully. His young lover nodded and bit at his lower lip.

"Yeah, just um... Go slow, okay?"

Smiling, Aaron nodded. "Just remember to breathe..." And Aaron pushed in, the tip of his cock popping through the muscle of Spencer's hole slowly.

"Aaron!"

"Breathe, baby," Aaron urged through clenched teeth. He knew he was hurting Spencer, he could feel the trembling strain and the way his ass muscles had clenched involuntarily against the huge mass trying to force its way in. "God, please, Spencer, breathe... relax... let me in..."

"Hurts, though," Spencer gasped. Aaron was only half way inside his body... He couldn't do this!

Blowing out a controlled breath, Aaron leaned down and kissed his lover gently. It was pure agony... he was half way inside the most delicious intense heat and all Aaron wanted to do was grab Spencer's hips and ram himself all the way in. But, he had to go slow, had to wait for his lover to be ready...

"I know it hurt's baby, but I promise it'll feel wonderful soon," Aaron soothed. He kissed him again, coaxing his lips open and drawing the young man's tongue out to play. "I love you so much, let me show you... Let me make love to you - all the way... Let me make you fly..."

"F-fly?"

"Yes... I'll make you hear choirs of angels," Aaron smiled. He stroked the sweaty hair from Spencer's brow. "Just relax, baby."

Spencer sighed and threaded his fingers through the dark strands of his lover's hair and pulled him into a hard kiss. Aaron gasped when Spencer's tongue reached deep, and then sucked in a breath when he felt the young man's body give and his cock slid inside all the way.

They stayed like that for a moment, just revelling in the connection they had together.

"Oh God, you're so tight," Aaron murmured. "Feels so good..." He pulled out slightly and slowly pushed back in.

"Ahhhh," Spencer moaned and his toes curled. Aaron pulled out again, a little further, and thrust in a little faster this time and Spencer threw his head back with a gasp. "Fuck!"

A little more each time, Aaron set up a steady pace of pulling out and pushing in until he was thrusting inside his young lover's beautiful body hard and fast.

The cries and groans filling the room added an accompaniment to the harsh gasps and the knocking of the bed-head against the wall, and sweaty flesh slapped in rhythm with the eager thrusting of both men.

"Oh fuck, yeah... fuck me, Aaron, fuck... like that... harder... Nnnnn YES!"

Aaron grabbed Spencer's wrists and pulled out of his body altogether. He flipped the lithe young man onto his stomach and pulled him up to his knees, pushing him down between his shoulder blades, so Spencer had his face in the pillows and his ass in the air. Aaron looked at Spencer's hole and his mouth watered at the sight of the open, swollen, wet orifice. He licked his lips and leaned forward, lapping a wet trail over the pucker. Spencer yelped. Aaron did it again, this time forcing his tongue inside.

"Fuck! Aaron!!" Spencer cried. He couldn't believe Aaron was doing that! Rimming. That's what that was called. He'd read about it... and... "Fuck!!! Arghhhh, God! Yes!" It felt so fucking _good_!

Aaron mouthed, sucked and tongued Spencer's hole until the young man begged him to finish him; he was hard and leaking and desperate to come - again! So, the older man lined up his cock and thrust into the tight channel and fucked him hard. He reached under Spencer's body and grabbed his cock, and started jerking him off fast and furious.

"God, Spencer, I could fuck you forever," Aaron growled. Spencer grunted and his body went into spasm... "That's it baby." Aaron changed the angle of his penetration and he thrust in again, firmly massaging Spencer's prostate.

"Arghhhh! Aaron! YES! FUCK!" Spencer strained into the pillows, his fists gripping the material, his knuckles white. Aaron pumped Spencer's cock twice more and held on as his orgasm rocked him hard, hot semen spurting out in throbbing bursts, lubricating Aaron's hand making the sensations even more delicious. Spencer's ass clenched around Aaron's cock and he slammed in again, finally giving himself over to his own climax, coming deep inside Spencer's body, his own body shuddering with every pulsing gush.

What seemed like an eternity passed and eventually the two lovers collapsed on the bed. Aaron swallowed and licked at his dry lips before sliding off Spencer's back, his soft member, wet and shiny, slipping out of the young man's body. He lifted his hand; the one sticky with Spencer's come, and smiled.

"Wha...?" Spencer breathed sleepily. Aaron looked to his side to see his lover watching him and leaned in.

"Have I told you that I love you?" he murmured against Spencer's lips. The young man chuckled softly and kissed him.

"Yeah, you have," he smiled. "Thank you, Aaron."

Blinking, Aaron nudged their noses together. "For what?"

Spencer blushed and lowered his eyes. "For loving me, for making love to me... It was... amazing, just... God..."

Aaron smiled and kissed him. "You are amazing, Spencer Reid... And I love you." He pulled his lover tight to him. "And you were incredible... words cannot describe how it feels to be inside you..."

Spencer's brow rose.

"God, I felt... like we were one, like I could touch your soul, or something. Spencer, what we have is amazing. I never felt this way with anyone before... even Haley," Aaron admitted softly.

" _'We love with a love that is more than love'_ ," Spencer quoted. "I believe that, too."

"You do?" Aaron asked. Spencer smiled and nodded.

"I do."

Aaron grinned and leaned over his lover and came back with the bowl of brandy cream from dinner. He swept his finger through it and stuck it in his mouth, and Spencer's eyes widened as Aaron leaned closer, sighing in delight when a brandy cream flavoured tongue pushed its way into his mouth.

"Mmmmm, Aaron..."

"We love with a love that is fun and forever," Aaron winked and swiped a cream covered finger over Spencer's nipple and promptly followed it with his mouth. Spencer yelped and laughed at the tickling sensations Aaron's enthusiastic humming made.

"God, Aaron! You're nuts!"

"Nuts for you, baby," Aaron waggled his brows before blowing a wet raspberry on Spencer's belly. The laughter from his young lover warmed Aaron's heart.

He loved Spencer... he made him feel alive again.

~

"Hot chocolate a-la-Hotch!" Aaron announced as he stepped into the bedroom. It was nearly eleven pm, and the two men had showered and were getting ready to settle down for the night. He handed Spencer his steaming sweet drink, doctored heavily with marshmallows, and sat down on the bed.

" _Hotch_ Chocolate?" Spencer snickered as he took his mug. Aaron rolled his eyes.

Spencer stirred in the melting mallows. "Did you know that it was the Mayan's that first created the chocolate drink? It was served cold, and the Maya ground cocoa seeds into a paste, mixed it with water, cornmeal, chilli peppers, and other ingredients, and then poured the drink back and forth from a cup to a pot until a thick foam developed. Chocolate was available to Maya of all social classes, although the wealthy drank chocolate from elaborately decorated vessels."

Aaron, his own hot chocolate steaming in front of his face, blinked at his lover. "Um, I didn't know that, no."

"Yeah, they created it over 2000 years ago. It was a bitter drink," Spencer nodded and pulled a face. "Of course, the Aztecs and Mayans believed it to be an aphrodisiac and celebrated the harvest with festivals of wild orgies..."

Choking as his hot chocolate went down the wrong way, Aaron stared at the innocent expression on Spencer's face.

"I'm just saying," Spencer shrugged. Aaron narrowed his eyes.

"You meant to do that," he accused.

"What?"

Aaron took Spencer's hot chocolate and ignored the resulting protest. He placed both mugs on the bedside table before tackling his young _innocent-my-butt_ lover to the sheets. Spencer grinned up at Aaron.

"So, is it festival time?" he asked.

"Oh God, Spencer," Aaron laughed. He touched their foreheads. "I love you."

They celebrated their love one last time, this time slow and gentle, before finally falling asleep, with their bodies entwined together.

~

Aaron's cell phone woke him a little before 8am just as Spencer's sounded, too. He climbed out of bed and picked up both phones. It was JJ's number calling both with a general text - _serial, Miami, meet in 40_. They had a case.

The bed creaked as Spencer rolled over. "Who is it?" he asked when he saw the serious look on Aaron's face.

"JJ. We have a case."

Spencer frowned.

"Hey, you okay?" Aaron said softly. He remembered the previous day and how uncomfortable Spencer had been at the BAU. "I noticed yesterday..."

Swallowing, Spencer's eyes widened. "Um, yesterday...?"

"You looked a little... upset." He sat on the bed and stroked the messy bangs from Spencer's face. "Just remember the team - our family - know about us, and they're okay about it. Besides, even if they weren't... I'm never leaving you, Spencer... Unless..."

"No! No, I mean... no, never leaving you either," Spencer blinked. "I... I'm alright, Aaron, yesterday was just first-day-back blues."

"Yeah, and if you think I'm going to believe that..." Aaron chuckled, but let it lie.

"Anyway, as I recall, it wasn't too bad. Morgan-" He stopped dead and stared at Aaron. "Ooops."

"What, you mean Ruby?"

"How did you know?" Spencer asked wide eyed.

"Come on, nothing much get's by me... Unit Chief, remember," Aaron grinned. He looked at his lover. "Seriously though, are you alright with us, and working with the team?"

"Yes, I am," Spencer said firmly. He was just overwhelmed the day before and let his imagination get away from him. He could do his work and love Aaron. He could separate the two.

"Because, remember, I may be your lover, but I'm still your boss," Aaron reminded him, silently adding that he _would_ fire him if he deliberately took advantage of that and put his life and the teams lives in danger.

"Yes, sir," Spencer nodded. Aaron grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Not until we're at the BAU," he chuckled and kissed him. "Come on, JJ has a case in Miami for us."

"So much for our weekend off," Spencer grumbled as he climbed out of bed. Aaron captured him around the waist and pulled him into a body hug.

"I'll make it up to you," he mumbled against Spencer's lips. "Next weekend, work permitting... You, me and the bed, a supply of lube and... chocolate body paint, allll day."

Spencer moaned and opened his mouth to the demanding tongue. "Mmmm, God, Aaron, you're on!"

They showered and dressed, and made their way to the BAU where the rest of the team was waiting to review their latest case...

~

We loved with a love that was more than love. ~Edgar Allan Poe


End file.
